


All I've Got To Do

by SadieDonovan747



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieDonovan747/pseuds/SadieDonovan747
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Paul attempts to share a friendly phone call with Ringo from separate rooms of a hotel, John has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Got To Do

The faint box-like drone of speaking on the phone whispered through Paul and John’s hotel room. George and Ringo had retired in a room far below their own by some unfortunate mix-up. Paul sat on the bed, with his legs crossed, busily scratching at a crossword puzzle. John gazed at him intently, admiring his elegant scrunched up eyebrows and nimble bassist fingers handling his pencil. John licked his lips at the fact Paul’s pants were deliciously tight that day. Paul chatted away on the telephone with Ringo, not paying any attention to what John was doing at that moment.

  
John stood and paced back in forth in front of Paul’s bed as if he was a cougar stalking his prey. How to get Paul’s attention? John knocked over a white porcelain vase on a short wooden table in the corner and it shattered upon the ground. He stared at Paul expectantly with an expression of innocence upon his face. Paul simply looked up and laughed slightly, “John, be more careful.” He turned his gaze back to his paper and Ringo.

  
John couldn’t bear it any longer; he stood in front of Paul and snatched his foot from its perch on his knee, and pulled his shoe off causing Paul to giggle. “What are you up to? Sod off,” Paul remarked playfully. John chuckled his seductive nasally chuckle and simply tossed Paul’s shoe in the corner before beginning on the other shoe.

  
“What’s going on?” John heard faintly upon the receiver over Paul’s chuckling at him. “Now my feet are cold,” laughed Paul sarcastically as John worked on his socks. “What yah want my shoes and socks for, Johnny?” he inquired, the innocence in his voice resulted in John only replying in a grunt and a smile.  
John lost control and wrapped his fingers around Paul’s ankles and attempted to tug his best mate to the floor. “John!” Paul roared, still chuckling, “I’m busy!” Paul dropped the phone on the bed.  
“Paul?” Came Ringo’s faint voice.

  
Paul slid to the floor with a thump, still grasping the covers in resistance, and only managed to tug them partially off the bed. John crawled up to Paul and straddled his lap, not sure whether or not to indulge in his racing fantasies. Paul’s gazed up at John slightly surprised at the older Beatle’s intense expression. “John?” Paul asked, his voice soft. Paul attempted sliding up slightly to escape his friend’s near vice grip on his wrists, only resulting in their crotches grinding together causing Paul’s mouth to fall open with the sudden pleasure shock.

  
John lost control, and with a moan, attacked the younger Beatle’s lips with his own, and there the two sat, kissing each other, their tongues and lips dancing and bruisingly brushing together. Their cheeks blushed furiously with the sudden rush of lust. Paul wrapped his arms around John’s neck and John firmly grasped both sides of Paul’s hamster cheeks which he couldn’t believe were at that moment in his hands. John groaned as Paul shifted again, “Paulie…”

  
“Paul are you still there? Don’t be playing jokes on old Ringo.”

  
Paul broke the kiss and gazed innocently into John’s chestnut eyes with his own dark doe ones. His lips parted and glossy from the fervent kiss. John leaned in and kissed Paul’s forehead, trailed down his cheek with butterfly-like kisses finally pausing at his slender neck, licking slowly up the warm and rough skin. Paul leaned his head back against the edge of the bed, burying his fingers in John’s chestnut mop of tangled hair.  
John tugged at Paul’s jacket and tossed it carelessly a short distance away and began to unbutton his annoying striped shirt, which John had, on countless occasions, told Paul to toss out because it made him look like a fairy. Finally, John’s eyes devoured the deliciously pale and hairy naked chest. John’s mouth watered as he attacked it with his tongue and teeth. John trailed down to his abdomen causing Paul to thrust upward causing an electric contact with their crotches.

  
“Christ,” John panted, fingering the button of Paul’s pants.

  
“Paul what’s going on?”

  
“Johnny,” Paul whimpered, bringing John’s hand to his crotch to feel his hidden erection. “I fucking need you.” Before Paul could even think about what was happening, John tugged down his pants and his own. They both moaned as they grinded their crotches together, panting feverishly.

  
“Paul, has something happened? Should I send someone up?”

  
“No!” Paul shouted up at the top of the bed where the telephone was laying upon the rumpled covers, “Just a minut-“ Paul cut off as John grinded their erections together once more. “God,” Paul whined.

  
“What?”

  
“Stubbed my toe!” Paul screamed weakly with a moan as their grinding gained speed. John stood up and tore Paul’s underwear down and off his ankles flicking the garment away along with his own allowing direct contact with their cocks grinding together. Paul threw his head back, biting the covers as John grinded down, and Paul responded by thrusting his hips upward.

  
John leaned in and bit Paul’s neck and grasped the back of his head as he grinded faster and more furiously, both of them panting like madmen. John pulled Paul’s head to face him, blind in ecstasy and locked lips with him just as the both of them came nearly simultaneously, soaking the carpet and each other’s abdomen with dripping semen. John and Paul both screamed into the kiss, and broke from it, John collapsing against Paul and burying his face in Paul’s neck.

  
Paul woozily reached up onto the bed and grasped the phone and in a hoarse voice, uttered, “I’ll have to call you back, Rings.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfiction ever, so I hope you like it!


End file.
